My Journey
by Yukari Fudo
Summary: The title is pertty self-explanatry. My life isn't what you'd call normal, in fact you'd call my life beyond weird! It's... Well, you'll just have to read!
1. Chapter 1

**Akiza: Hi I'm Yukari's mom! Against my daughter's wishes-**

**(Yukari bust downs the closet door with ropes all around her)**

**Yukari (pissed): You mean against my will!**

**(Crow and Jack appear, and grab Yukari)**

**Akiza (sweat drop): Anyway… This is the story about who Yukari is, and about how she came into our lives. **

**(Yukari runs back into the room)**

**Yukari: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's! or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal!**

**Akiza (sweat drop/angry): YUKARI! GO TO YOUR ROOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning<strong>

In the night light of Poppo Time clock shop, two signers stood saying good-bye. Akiza nervously shakes Yusei's hand trying not to look him in the eyes. "Akiza," Yusei said quietly. "Never lose your smile." Clearly seeing her confusion he said, "No one smiles the way you do." Yusei then places his other hand over the hand he has holding Akiza. They stare into each other's eyes, knowing that the other might not feel the same way they fell. Akiza brakes the stare, although wishes she didn't, and begins to walk away. _What on Earth are you doing?_ A mocking voice whispers in his head. _You know you love her. __**I do.**__ Then go after her! __**And say what? **__Nothing._

Although not fully understanding what the voice meant, Yusei grabbed Akiza's arm and before she could say anything he kissed her. _**Oh my God!**_ Akiza thought. _**Yusei is kissing me!**_ However, like a fool, Akiza pulled back. Yusei immediately got the wrong idea. "I'm sorry." "What are you sorry for?" _**Could he regret kissing me?**_ Akiza wondered. "I shouldn't have kissed you." Akiza felt her heart break at what Yusei just said. "You must think I'm a fool." "Why?" Now Akiza was just confused. "You pulled away." _**Does he think I didn't want to kiss him?**_ "There must be some one more precise in your heart."

Before he could turn away Akiza wrapped her arms around his neck. "No one," she muttered. "No one on Earth could be more precise to me than you Yusei!" "Akiza," Yusei muttered. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stay the night," he whispered into her ear. Blushing red, and against her better judgment, she muttered, "o-okay." Seeing the blush, Yusei lifted her face to see his. He stares into her eyes, kisses her, and takes her up to his room…

**(Yukari (sweat drop): O-Kay… No one really needs to know how I was made.**

**(Akiza and Yusei blushing as they grab Yukari)**

**Yukari: What! I was telling the truth!)**

Half an Hour Later…

"Sleep well my love," Yusei muttered as he brushed some of Akiza's hair out of her sleeping face. Yusei then got out of bed, and put on his pants that where hanging on the side of his bed. Fully dressed, Yusei walked out the door. Yusei found himself staring over the city of New Domino. "O-Kay, why are you here at this hour?" Yusei turn around, "hello Trudge." "So," Trudge said. "Why?" "Can't sleep," Yusei muttered. "You do know Mina and I saw Akiza go over to your apartment," Trudge said. The second he saw Yusei blush Trudge started laughing. "O-Kay, how far did you go?" "Akiza is leaving to study in Germany," Yusei muttered. "She just wanted to tell me good-bye." "Ya right," Trudge said grinning.

**(Jack: O-Kay, let's skip all the boring, serious stuff.**

**Yukari (sweat drop): Jack…)**

Next Day...

"We'll see each other again," Yusei whispered as Akiza high fived him. Smiling Akiza thought, _**I know we will.**_ After high fiving each other, the signers said good-bye with each other. Going their separate ways, the Crimson Dragon flew over them; and taking their signs.

16 Years Later…

"I'm going!" A young girl with raven black hair and blue eyes ran out the door. "Oh man," she muttered. "I'm so going to be late!" "Yukari!" Yukari turned to a woman with blond hair. "Ya mom?" She called out.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack (confused): Wait, I thought Akiza was Yukari's mom. Did Yusei cheat on Akiza?<strong>

**Akiza (pissed): Black Rose Dragon! (Black Rose Dragon appears) Crush Jack!**

**(Yukari, Luna, Leo, Yusei, and Crow watch Jack get totaled by Black Rose Dragon)**

**Yukari (sweat drop): Um… (looks at Yusei) Shouldn't we save him from mom, dad?**

**Yusei (nervous smile): Let's let your mom let go of her anger.**

**Luna and Leo: Stay tune to see what happens next!**

**Crow: Please R-n-R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukari: Sorry the last chapter was so short! I'm taking charge of this story now!**

**(Luna and Leo cheering in the back)**

**Jack: So… You're going to tell us the rest of what happened before-**

**(Yukari punches Jack in the face)**

**Yukari (annoyed): Don't tell them the end!**

**Akiza (sweat drop/ nervous smile): I hope you all enjoy Yukari's story.**

**Yukari: The rest of the story will be in first person!**

**Yusei (sweat drop): Yukari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL.**

**(Update: Thanks for the reviews (and the advice) lordoftheRoses and TheRoseShadow21! However, I'll try to stay true to my writing style)**

**The Girl**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day to the people of Heartland, but for this girl it the first day of a new life! My name is Yukari Tsukumo!<p>

**(Jack: Wait! You're Yukari Fudo!**

**Yukari and Akiza (angry): JACK!)**

However, that's the name of my foster parents.

**(Jack: That explains it.**

**(Yukari punches Jack in the face)**

**Yukari: STOP INTERUPTING JACK!)**

I was taken in by Kazuma and Mirai Tsukumo about five months ago. They took me in when I ran away from the orphanage where I had been for as long as I could remember.

**(Leo: Why'd you run away?**

**Luna: Leo! Shhhhhhh!)**

I had run away many times before. The head of the orphanage was abusive to all the kids. My life revolved around running away from the head of the orphanage and fighting for the younger kids who where bullied by kids with families. I still remember the day I last ran away from the orphan, the head took my deck away from me. She said that girls aren't allowed to be duelist.

**(Carly: That's horrible!**

**Jack (blushing): Carly! When did you get here?**

**Carly (hurt by what Jack said): Crow let me in.**

**Crow: She was sitting next to me the whole time.**

**Luna: Guys! Please let Yukari continue!**

**Yukari (smiling): Thanks Luna.)**

After that I ran through Heartland, I bumped into da- I mean, Mr. Tsukumo. He listened to me as I explained what had happened, and then he called mo- I mean, his wife. They took me in, and even found homes for the other kids. Those two are my heroes, literally. As a child I got constant attention from Mr. and Mrs. Tsukumo, to my si- I mean, Kari's (Kari is Akari's nickname) chagrin. However, Akari Tsukumo took care of my schooling, but the notion that girls can't be duelist caused me to never revile the fact that I'm a girl. So I became known as Yuma Tsukumo, a boy!

**(Jack (laughing): Well, that sure explains a lot!**

**(Yukari punches him in the gut and then drop kicks him on his head.)**

**Yukari (angry): I'm so sorry; I'm not the well mannered princess you thought I was!)**

Any way, it was the day after I had another huge defeat from a classmate who was bullying Tori Meadows, my childhood friend. His name is Bronk Stone, and after he beat me he told me that I was never meant to hold a deck. That I was a failure as a duelist. His words where too much for me; I ran away from him as fast as I could. Da- I mean, Mr. Tsukumo found out and decided to take me camping with him.

I always loved going camping with him and mom, but that time it was just me and him. Usually da- Mr. Tsukumo takes and me with mo- his wife. Anyway, even though he knew I was a girl he took me up for camping for a "man talk." However, I couldn't get the feeling of something chewing at me from the inside. Mr. Tsukumo must have noticed my pain, because he began to tell me a story. I wasn't paying much attention to it until he mentioned an "other universe." That got my attention.

**(Jack: That's no surprise.**

**(Yukari and Akiza smacked Jack upside his head)**

**Akiza (angry): STOP INSUTLING MY DAGHTER!**

**Yusei (sweat drop/ nervous smile): Akiza… Sweetheart, please don't kill Jack.**

**Yukari (innocent smile): Ya mom. That's my job! (Evil grin pulls out her duel disk) I SUMMON BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON! (Blue Eyes White Dragon appears behind Yukari) Now attack Jack, with White Lightening!**

**(Jack gets his blown away by Blue Eyes White Dragon's White Lightening. Yukari, Akiza, and Luna cheer in the back ground.)**

**Yusei (stern voice): Yukari! Call back Blue Eyes White Dragon right now!**

**Yukari (scared): Y-ye-yes d-d-da-dad.**

**(Yukari lifts up her Blue Eyes White Dragon card)**

**Yukari: Return to your form as a card!**

**(Blue Eyes White Dragon went into the card Yukari holds up)**

**Yusei: O-Kay, no continue with your story.**

**Yukari (nervous smile): Yes sir.)**

"In this universe I received this," Mr. Tsukumo said holding up an upside down golden Christmas tree shaped necklace. "What's that?" I asked. "It's called the Emperor's Key," Mr. Tsukumo explained. "A creature from the universe I was telling you about gave it to me." "Where's this universe anyway?" "I got there through my dreams."

**(Jack: DREAMS!**

**Yukari (smiling): That's what I said!)**

"Dreams!" I exclaimed. "That's right," Mr. Tsukumo said. "That's … SO COOL!"

**(Jack: Figures.**

**Crow: For once I agree with Jack.**

**(Yukari punches Jack in the gut and Akiza throws her physics text book at Crow)**

**Akiza (angry): You guys suck!**

**Yukari (pissed): Mom's right! You two do realize I was 4-years old!**

**Akiza, Carly, Luna, Leo, Jack, Crow, and Yusei (shocked): 4-years old!**

**Yukari (calm): Explain later.)**

_Wow,_ I thought. _Dad must have seen so much! I wonder if he was ever scared, or had people tell him he couldn't do it?_ "You know," Mr. Tsukumo said. "Mom was the first person to tell me I was throwing my life away with all my crazy adventures." "Mom!" I exclaimed. "No way! How? But mom loves you!" _This doesn't make since. Dad must be pulling my chain._ "That's right. Mom once told me that one day I was going to get myself killed doing what I do." _He's going to say that in the end I'll prove all those jerks wrong._ "Then one day I was on my way to the biggest find of my life!

* * *

><p><strong>Yukari: What's the biggest find of Mr. Tsukumo's life?<strong>

**Jack: Care to tell?**

**Yukari: To find out, you'll have to wait and see what happens next!**

**Leo: Does this mean we'll have time to get the rope and duck tape for jack?**

**Jack (shocked): WHAT?**

**Luna: Leo! Jack wasn't supposed to find out!**

**Leo: Sorry…**

**Yusei and Akiza: Please R-n-R!**

**Crow: And try to convince Yukari to let us tell her story!**

**Yukari (pissed): Rose Tentacles! (Rose Tentacles appears) Get Crow!**

**(Rose Tentacles hangs Crow upside down in one of its tentacles)**

**Crow: HHEEELLLPP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yukari: Nice to see that there are still people who would like to know more about what happened to me.**

**Crow: None of us really care!**

**Yukari: MOM! Crow's interrupting again!**

**(Akiza tie up Crow)**

**Leo: What happened to Jack?**

**Luna: We used the rope and duck tape we mentioned last chapter.**

**Yusei: Is that why you have all this extra rope and tape?**

**(Akiza finish tying up Crow)**

**Yukari (smiles): Yup. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream<strong>

"What happened?" I asked. "Well," Mr. Tsukumo started. "It all started when I went off to the highest mountain in Japan. I was doing what I do best, wondering mindlessly through the mountain." _Go_ _figure,_ I thought. "Anyway," Mr. Tsukumo restarted. "I was sure that I was done for. Then I meet an unusual being. It spoke our language, but looked completely out of this world. Like I said this being gave me this necklace. After that I found myself at the base of the mountain, not long after my little adventure I went to find the hidden garden in the valley." "Which one?" I asked. "In Cornwall or in Encino?" "In Encino," Mr. Tsukumo sighed. "Anyway, I was informed of a strange and unusual flower."

"A FLOWER!" I screamed. "What on Earth possessed you to go looking for a flower!" "It was said that this flower could make someone, or something, immortal." Cool. "It was said to be called Peppermints." _He went hunting for a magic candy flower._ "I went to where my source told me to look; there I found-""A hidden door?" I interrupted. "No." "O-Kay, a small tunnel!" "No." "A cave." "No." "Then what on Earth did you find, that this whole story was about!" "I found your mother." "Mom," I said blinking in disbelief. "That's right, she was looking for the flower as well." "Why would mom be looking for the Peppermint flower?" "That's exactly what I asked her. You won't believe what she told me." _As if I believe what he feeding me._

"She told me that she was looking for it to become immortal." _Never having to get old and die;_ _sounds great to me!_ "I told her that becoming immortal would be the worst thing she could ever do." "Why?" "Didn't you know? What every immortal wants is to die." _How sad._ "I told her that and she looked as if she was going to cry. Turned out she didn't want to grow old. She was afraid she'd never be beautiful anymore. Now I said the cheesiest thing ever to her." "What?" "I said that no matter how old she got, I'd always see her as someone beautiful." _How sweet!_ "I've never seen her blush before, and she was really cute when she did. Just then the Peppermint flower glowed an unbelievably bright color. Once it faded, I looked into your mother's eyes and told her that my love for her is immortal."

_I get it; the flower's powers turn their love immortal! That's so sweet!_ "You see all it really takes is to get to know someone to see that they're not as bad as you think." _O-Kay, so saying that I'm never meant to be a duelist is just away to really get to know me._ "However, I can see that's not going to cheer you up." Well, duh. "So how about a due instead," he insisted, smiling. "Ya!" I cheered, bouncing up and down on my sleeping bag. "O-Kay," he laughed. "Let's duel!" He pulled out his deck and sat down in fornt of me. "Let's duel!" I cheered grining.

Kazuma Tsukumo 8000 life points

Yuma (a.k.a. Yukari) Tsukumo 8000 life points

"My turn," I said. "I draw! Next I place a monster facedown in defense mode, and two cards face down. That's all for me." "My turn then," he started. "I draw. I summon Gagaga Magician, in attack mode! Now Gagaga Magician attack her facedown card!"

Gagaga Magician ATK/1500 DEF/1000

My face down was XX-Saber Emmersblade. "Thanks for that," I said smiling. "My XX-Saber Emmerblade's special ability is now activated! When it's destroyed I can summon a level 4 or below X-Saber from my deck! I now summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight, in attack mode!" "O-Kay then," he smirked. "I play a card facedown, and end my turn!" "It's my turn then," I cheered. "I draw, and then I summon another XX-Saber Boggart Knight! Thanks to my knight's special ability, I can summon another level 4 or lower X-Saber from my hand! So I summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight! Now with two X-Saber monsters on my field, I can special summon XX-Saber Faultroll, in attack mode! To top this off, I tune my level 3 XX-Saber Fulhelmknight with my level 4 XX-Saber Boggart Knight to synchro summon X-Saber Urbellum!"

XX-Saber Boggart Knight ATK/1900 DEF/1000

XX-Saber Fulhelmknight ATK/1300 DEF/1000

XX-Saber Faultroll ATK/2400 DEF/1800

X-Saber Urbellum ATK/2200 DEF/1300

"What are you going to do now," I said, grinning. "Tough," he said. "If I didn't have Torrential Tribute." Crap, I thought grimly. "Now all your monsters are destroyed," Mr. Tsukumo smirked. "Sorry son." _I may be called Yuma, but I'm still a girl! DAD!_ "I end my turn with a face down," I muttered. _Jerk,_ I added in my head. "My turn," he said. "I draw, and I summon Gagaga Girl."

Gagaga Girl ATK/1000 DEF/800

"Now Gagaga Girl level increases to 4 because Gagaga Magician is on my field," he explained. "Now I can XYZ summon!" "Uh, dad," I started. "You don't have any XYZ monsters." "Oh yeah," he muttered. _Dummy._ "Then I'll just play Double Summon to sacrifice my Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl, to bring out my Armed Staff!"

Armed Staff ATK/8000 DEF/0

_Crap._ "Now Armed Staff," he started. "Attack her dericetly!" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Yuma (a.k.a. Yukari) Tsukumo 0 life points

"Sorry Yuma," he said through his grin. _It was fun,_ I thought smiling. "Come on," he said. "Let's get some sleep." "O-Kay," I mumbled. "Hey dad," I said once I was in my sleeping bag. "What was your dream?" "My dream is to go to the end of the world." I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" "It's because the world is round, so there is no end." Both of us laugh in union.

The next day, mom and dad went on a trip to the mountains. That same day I took on Bronk Stone in another duel, after he mocked for cheering out "feeln' the flow!" I sadly lost, but it didn't get me down. Upon seeing my uncrushed look, Bronk swore to never leave my side until he sees me sad. "I guess that means Bronk is your friend," Tori said.

A few days later my parents were reported missing, and assume dead; I cried for days after that. One day Kari forced me to go to school after crying in the house for two weeks straight, only to be kidnapped on my way to school! After being tied up, gagged, and thrown in a smelly closet; my captors finally reveled themselves. However I couldn't see their faces, all I could tell is that it's a tall man in black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yukari: Wait until next time to find out who the mysterious person in black is!<strong>

**Leo: Please tell us!**

**(Luna smacks Leo)**

**Luna: Behave Leo!**

**Leo (whimpers): Yes Luna.**

**Yusei: Behave you two.**

**Akiza: Please R-n-R!**

**Yukari: Thank you ****TheRoseShadow21**** for your, uh, nice review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yukari: We're back!**

**Leo: Can you please tell us who the man in black is?**

**Luna: Leo! (Smacks Leo upside the head) Behave!**

**Yusei: Luna, please don't hit your brother.**

**Luna: O-Kay.**

**Akiza (sigh): Yukari doesn't own neither Yu-Gi-Oh!5D's nor Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Same Coin<strong>

"Who are you?" I asked my kidnapper. "What do you want from me?" My kidnapper in black started to laugh at my questions. "My, my," he sneered. "You're quit a curios; one aren't you, Yukari?" "WHAT!" I cried out shocked. "What are talking about! My name is Yuma!" "Oh really," he said grinning. "Nice wig then, _Yuma_." He quickly yanked off my wig, reveling my long raven black hair. "Very nice," he said grinning as he runs his hand through my hair. _Wh-wha-what's he doing?_ I thought.

"You see Yukari," he started. "Your father caused me a great deal of trouble." _My father? Wait, I don't even know my real father!_ "You see, he stopped me from achieving my real goal" _His real goal?_ "Your father got in my way to destroy duel monsters!" "Destroy duel monsters!" I shouted. "Yes, that accursed game that will destroy the future."_Destroy the future? How's that possible?_"You see he stopped me many years back." _O-Kay, this guy must nuts. I mean, I'm only 4. My dad was a teenager when he got mom pregnant._ "You see we thought we got the good girl, but we had to save your life."_Save my life? I don't even know this guy._ "Well Yukari," he sneered. "Meet Yuma."

He pushed a button, and a young boy with raven black hair with pink highlights in a crab hair style. _Yuma? That's my name!_ "You see, we split the real Yuma's soul in half to make sure you wouldn't die. Sadly we gave you to the orphanage instead of Yuma." "Then why Yuma?" I demanded. "We didn't choose him on purpose," the man in black started. _Will at least he's not all bad._ "He was covenant," he finished with a grin. _He's pure evil! This is bad,_ I thought looking at the ground. _This guy's probably going to kill me if I don't think of something fast! _

The man in black turn to face a wall."Primo!" A man with snow white hair and blood red eyes stepped into the room. _Primo…_ "Paradox," the new guy said with a sharp tongue. "What are you doing?" _He's different from this man in black. He's … kind. Almost sweet. No, he is sweet, and very kind._ "You where to give the memories of Yukari to Yuma so he can take her place in her home," he started. "Now go!" "Erg," Paradox growled. "You need to learn your place Primo." Even after those words, Paradox left without another word.

"Truly that man needs to learn his place," Primo muttered. "He had no reason to use Yuma," he started setting me free from my restraint. _Why? Why is he doing this? Why is he being nice to me?_ "This won't hurt," Primo said placing a hand on my head._What is he-?_ My thoughts where cut off as my mind turned blank.

After how knows when, I woke up in the man- Primo's arms. _It's warm here._ "So," he started. "You're awake." _It wasn't a question, I know it; but I couldn't care less. I liked being in his arms._

**(Yusei: What on Earth are you saying!**

**Yukari (sweat drop): Can someone control my dad?**

**Akiza (smiles): I can.**

**Yukari (confused): Really? How?**

**(Akiza kisses Yusei, and he shuts up)**

**Yukari (sweat drop/ blushing): Thanks mom…)**

"You need your rest," Primo said. "You're going to have a rough day tomorrow." "What do you mean?" I barely managed to ask it, _my body was so weak. _As if he heard my thoughts, Primo said "in order to give Yuma your memories of a life with his family, I had to take some of your strength from you." _Not what I met; but for now, I'll enjoy his warmth._ "Tomorrow, training begins." _Training…_

I opened my eyes only to find myself walking into a small field, with small patches of flowers bloom in seemingly random places. I'm dressed in a loose white dress, my black hair has turned a slivery white, and my ears look like those of a dog's.

**(Yukari (holds her hand out): Don't say anything.**

**Leo: We weren't.**

**Yukari (thinking/ sweat drop): Ya right, I can almost see your fake halos hovering above your heads.)**

This place. It feels familiar. I stood in front of a grave that read Rafiki. Rafiki? Who's Rafiki, and why does this name make me wanna cry? Tears already formed on the ends of my eyes, and I couldn't hold back the tears. I wanted to scream, to cry, to do… ANYTHING! But all I could do was just stand there, and stare at the grave in front of me. It felt like my world was coming to an end.

Then I heard the sound of music. I turned, somehow knowing that I'll get my answer, and I saw a young boy with dark hair and green eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>Yukari: And I had no idea who he was, and was then somehow reunited with my birth family.<strong>

**Luna (waving arms franticly): Come on Yukari, tell the Whole Story!**

**Yukari (smiles): I will.**

**Leo (confused): But isn't this story over?**

**Yukari (nods): Yup (holds her hand to stop any one from talking), but to know what happens next… YOU'LL HAVE TO READ MY JOURNY PART 2!**

**Leo (groans): Why is there going to be a part 2?**

**Yukari: Because, I hate it when there's more than 2 shows colliding. Besides, no one believes this is real any way.**

**Luna (nods): That's true.**

**Carly: It's sad that you're all famous for not being real. ):**

**Yukari: Anyway, I hope you read the next expert of my journey! (Whispers next part) I'm also really sorry that my chapters are so short.**


End file.
